Broken Promise
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: A rare smile spread on his face as he recalled the little bit of merriness and joy filled in his dark life ever since he met Akane. Imagining those times how she will always care deeply for him and how she gave him the attention that no other Inspectors will gave to the Enforcers, he realized that he had no regret of dying anymore.


**A/N: If I'm you, I suggest you to listen to the second ending song (forgotten what it's called as) while reading this. ^^ It will make it even more dramatic! Hehe~ :) my fangirling feeling is over-flowing me once again when I'm done watching episode 18. But though... this isn't how I wanted Psycho-Pass to end like. ^^"**

**P.S: Kougami use a real gun, not a Dominator in this story.**

**2/3/2013- KawaiiDesuNee had beta-read this story for me. :) Special thanks to her for being an awesome beta-reader.**

* * *

Broken Promise

A _Psycho-Pass_ fan-fic

By

KawaiiNekoNami

* * *

_I'm sorry. I couldn't keep my promise._

"Ugh…" The man fell on his knees as the bullet pierced through his left shoulder. The other men were frozen over fear and couldn't even attack the intruder, who was holding a gun on his right hand, in front of them.

"Y-You're a monster!" the men exclaimed. One of them picked the dagger beside him and swung it at their unknown attacker. The raven haired Enforcer dodged the attack as he calmly pull out a small knife from his breast pocket before he swiftly stabs the other man through his chest.

"W-What…?" he heard the dying man mutter as he retracts the knife back. Pools of blood forms on the floor under his feet as he eyes the dead body collapsed in front of him. He looked at his knife in disgust as crimson blood was stained on its shiny blade.

"Tch, pathetic." He hissed at those men who weren't even worth to be killed by him.

_I wanted to go into a line of work where I can protect people._

_That's why I became a detective…_

_But Makishima changed everything._

"M-Makishima-san!" a man slammed the wooden door open with blood and injuries covering his body. The white haired man who had been reading the book in his hand tilted his head and looked at the man calmly.

"What had happened to you?" Makishima asked emotionless as he closed up the book he had been reading. The other man panted a few times before he replied.

"Please leave this place quickly! We have an intruder who is relentlessly killing our-" a sharp pointy weapon was stabbed through the man's chest, silencing him and made him collapse onto the floor.

"Are, are~ isn't this Shinya-kun?" a playful smirk danced on the albino man's face as he saw the Enforcer. Kougami narrowed his eyes hatefully at him.

_The man will continue to kill people._

_And yet, the law can't judge him._

_As long as I'm a detective, I can't touch him._

"You look completely different from the last time we met. Let me guess… is it an order from your beloved Akane-chan? She probably wanted revenge for what I had done to her, am I right?"

Kougami stayed silent, but the angst expression on his face told the albino that he was furious.

_This case made me aware… that the law can't protect people._

_In that case, my only option is to step outside the law._

"Inspector Tsunemori never seeks for revenge… her heart is too pure for that." He voiced before he raised his gun and pointed at his target. "I'm only taking revenge for what you have done to my life years ago… and at the same time, I'm playing that part for her. But not for revenge."

_Akane Tsunemori, there is no doubt that your way of living is correct._

"Oh? Then what are you doing this for?" Makishima asked with interest as he stood up from his comfy chair.

"I'll eliminate anything and anyone that disturbs her peaceful life."

_Don't lose sight of that just because I betrayed you._

_I selfishly chose a different path solely in order to get my own way._

"Aren't you a loyal dog?" The albino asked with as his smirk grows wider. He dashed towards the Enforcer with his fists ready to hit him. Kougami blocked the attack with his arms, but he was caught off guard as Makishima swiftly kicked his sideways, making him drop down his gun and got smashed to the hard wall. The albino man picked the gun up and kept shooting on the wall until it blew and Kougami get tossed to the wall across.

_I'm aware that this is a mistake._

_But I know I can come to term with my old self by taking the wrong path._

He was burnt pretty badly and the sudden hard impact of the wall made his head bleed. Makishima lifted the gun towards Kougami's forehead and slowly approached the Enforcer. He wickedly smirked at the raven haired man as he squatted down in front of him; the gun still firmly in his grip.

"You know, you never failed to amuse me, Shinya-kun. You're a rare Enforcer." The icy cold barrel of his gun touched his forehead. "It makes me want to torture you even more."

Makishima was about to pull the trigger when Kougami suddenly stabbed him on his shoulder. The white haired man flinched in pain and the Enforcer took the chance to push him down on the ground.

The raven haired ex-Inspector pinned his enemy on the ground before he pulled another gun from his pants and pointed it at his target: Makishima Shogo's forehead.

_I won't say… forgive me._

"Do you have any last words?" he asked sarcastically at the white haired man. Makishima smirked before he tapped on his chest.

"If you want to shoot, I suggest you to shoot me right on my heart."

_The next time we meet, you'll be in a position to judge me._

_When that time comes, fulfil your duty with no mercy._

_Don't turn your back on your beliefs._

He didn't know why, but he had obeyed the other man's last order. Looking down at the dead man under him right now, he knew that he had done something that he could never be forgiven. But it doesn't matter to him.

He lowered down his gun. A little smile appears on his face as he was glad that he had helped Sasayama to get revenge from the man that had killed him. And Akane. He knows the girl never liked violence and killing, so she must be really furious and shocked if she ever knew he had killed their target.

_Although it was only a short time, I feel fortunate that I was able to work under you._

_Thank you._

His smile grew wider when he remembered Akane's clumsy and silly moments with him and the other Enforcers. She never despised them or looked at them as hunting dogs just like how the other Inspectors do. She cared dearly for each of them and treated them as humans, a kind of treatment that had never been given by the other Inspectors to the Enforcers.

He still didn't know why a naïve and loving girl like her wanted to become an Inspector even when she could have found a better work. But then… shouldn't he be glad that she had chosen this job? Or else they won't have met.

'_Instead of having you doing it, I'll finish him myself. You're an Inspector. I can't have you kill someone. But I'm an Enforcer. I have nothing to lose. That's how our teamwork works. That'll show my worth as a hunting dog too.'_

"I still can't believe that I had spilled such shameless words to her." He stifled a chuckle as he muttered lowly to himself. Breathing was starting to become harder for him, but he continued forcing himself to walk. His left arm was holding his right arm with the most damage. At this moment, he could faint at anytime, but he won't.

'_Everything… is over…'_he thought, his body suddenly felt weak as he leaned against the wall and slump down, painting the white wall with his blood. He had lost quite a lot of blood and he knew that he might die soon if no one is coming to treat his injuries.

However, it doesn't matter to him anymore. He felt like a heavy weight had just been lifted up from his shoulder and he had killed the man who was the cause of his every pain in these few years.

'_That's not enforcing the law. It'll just create a new killer, that's all. Kougami-san… you told me once that you want to work as a detective, not a dog.'_

Her gentle and loving voice suddenly echoed in his mind. He remembered how she looked at him sincerely while saying those words to him. The understanding and love she had shown for him will forever be kept in his memory, reminding himself how there's once in his lifetime he had felt loved by a certain woman.

Akane Tsunemori.

'_It's not frivolous. It's important. It's thanks to those words that I didn't quit this job. Say… Kougami-san. Will you always be a detective? Could you promise me that?'_

A rare smile spreads on his face as he recalled the little bit of merriness and joy filled in his dark life ever since he met Akane. Imagining those times how she would always care deeply for him and how she gave him the attention that no other Inspectors will give to the Enforcers, he realized that he had no regret of dying anymore.

Even though it's ridiculous for him to say that it was painful to know that he might never able to see her anymore, he didn't feel like he should be upset about it.

He should be happy… and glad to have such a wonderful and caring girl by his side even if they had just met each other for not too long.

Kougami clutched the soft fabric of his blood stained white shirt when an aching pain strikes inside his body. A bitter chuckle left his mouth as he knew that he was going to lose his life. He could feel his soul slowly leaving his body. However, the image of Akane never leaves his mind even for a second. With a sincere smile on his face, he closed his eyes.

* * *

About half an hour later, the first Division hurriedly arrived at the abandoned building, but it was too late. Masaoka checked Kougami's pulse, but the grief look on his face and the shook of his head pierced each of every one's hearts into tiny fragments.

Ginoza stood still while watching his former great buddy's dead body with wide eyes and pale face that was almost hidden by the bangs of his hair while Akane fell on her knees with tearful eyes and Yayoi, who was close behind her, openly embracing her.

'_I'm sorry. I couldn't keep our promise.'_

The brunette girl swore that she could almost hear his apology from those sealed tight pale lips of his. A hand gently patted her shoulder as Yayoi loosened her arms around her.

"This will be the last time you'll ever see him again… so go." The female Enforcer whispered into her ear. Akane nodded her head slowly before she slowly stood up and walked towards him. With every heavy step she takes, her guilt became heavier. With every breath she takes, she had to fight back the urge of choking on her own tears. She kneeled down in front of him as she shakily reached out her hand and stroked his messy spiked hair.

"You are an idiot… why must you take up all the burdens…?" she whispered, tears continuing to shimmer down her cheeks as she leaned forward and place a soft kiss on his cold temple.

_If I knew that this is what that will happen to you, I would have chased after you and stopped you from doing such an idiotic action that time… but everything is too late… Rest in peace, Kougami Shinya…_

She removed her lips, but her right hand continues stroking his hair. Every single precious memory of them flashed in her mind as she held on his unmoving body and softly cried into his cold chest.

She will never see his gentle smiles ever again. Those crystal blue eyes will never open and gaze at her again. His lips that used to say lots of comfort words to her while she was feeling down will never open up and utter a single word to her again.

A huge piece of her life was gone along with Kougami Shinya's death.

The End.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**Ending Note: _ " I wrote it in the middle of the night, so if there's any grammatical mistakes, I'm sorry. For those who are following my 'My Pride, it's YOU', :) can't you wait? Lol, I'm already getting more than five private messages asking me to update it already. But this is all I can give you now~ I'm going to sleep~ *jump on my comfy bed***


End file.
